


Inked

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-genital Erogenous Zones, Public Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is getting a tattoo, on his back, which he has discovered is VERY sensitive…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merlin summerpornathon challenge at LJ](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/) challenge one - kink grab bag.

****

Inked  
by Moonbeam

Merlin smiled as he walked into the tattoo parlour. Gwen waved him through so he continued into the main work area. Morgana was setting up her chair, the incandescent tattoo of a baby dragon that curled around her scapula on proud display. She called him Aithusa.

 

“You’re late.” Merlin twisted around to find Arthur lounging on the couch in the corner. His own chair was empty, his area clean, but technically the shop was closed. 

 

“You aren’t late,” Morgana said. “I’ll be ready soon. Just get yourself sorted.”

 

Merlin nodded and walked towards the couch. He didn’t bother with the change room, simply stopped in front of Arthur and began unwinding the scarf from around his neck. Arthur’s blue eyes lifted up and Merlin smirked before dropping the scarf onto the blonde’s lap. Merlin unzipped his hoodie and began a pile of clothes next to Arthur. He left his blood red briefs on with a smirk.

 

“Nice.”

 

Merlin smiled and walked back over to Morgana and straddled the chair. Merlin was a comic book artist and he had been thinking about this tattoo since he had first drawn Kilgharrah. The golden dragon, or the outline of him, was sitting low on his back, curling around his hip with its head resting on the jutting line of his hipbone. 

 

“Why are you still wearing your jocks?”

 

“He is teasing me,” Arthur said. 

 

Merlin chuckled and tugged the back of his underwear down and under the curve of his backside. 

 

“Such a pretty arse.” Merlin’s ears heated. “I’m going to be working on the green colouring on underside of the body today.”

 

Merlin nodded and tensed. 

 

“Relax,” Arthur said and Merlin looked up to catch his eye. 

 

Merlin moaned at the first swipe of alcohol over the skin of his back, his nerves caught and his body jerked. The hair on his arms lifted. 

 

Merlin could hear Gwen pushing the privacy curtains wide. He thought of the giant windows that made up the shop front, that Gwen never locked the door and he bit down on his lip. 

 

Morgana ran a fingertip along the edge of the dragon and Merlin shivered. His back had always been sensitive but…she pulled away and Merlin arched back to follow her. He closed his eyes and waited. He hadn’t known when he came in for the tattoo that it would be like this. The machine started making a noise and Merlin smiled and took a deep breath before the first press of the needle. He tensed up so he didn’t move but the sensation flared out from the pinprick. 

 

Morgana’s hand landed heavy on his spine and Merlin sighed at the secondary contact. His skin felt tight, his breath fluttery. She moved the needle expertly as her pinkie started running over his skin, making him want to shiver. 

 

Everything was too much, the pain was amazing – something he had never known he would like. But with the hypersensitive skin of his back everything felt like it was too much. Merlin felt his cock begin to strain against the fabric of his jocks. This was why he left them on. He knew he could take them off. Morgana wouldn’t mind, and Arthur certainly wouldn’t. 

 

Morgana was swirling the needle now, filling in the base green colour. His back was on fire, alight with sensation everywhere the needle went. He gripped the chair in front of him tight and lost himself in the sensation; the prick of the needle, the sweep of Morgana’s pinkie splitting his focus, the tight feeling in his limbs and back begging him to move, and the steady thrumming of blood in his cock. 

 

Suddenly, everything stopped and Merlin let out a needy moan. He felt the swipe of the cloth over his skin and jerked forward. 

 

“Easy,” Arthur’s voice in his ear, hand cupping the back of Merlin’s neck. “Relax, she’s done.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Please…”

 

Arthur did nothing and Merlin could feel the sudden cold spray of liquid on his back. He arched. 

 

“I’m done.”

 

At Morgana’s words Arthur’s hand sunk down until he was cupping Merlin. Merlin leaned back, the heat of Arthur’s hand bleeding though Merlin’s briefs. Perfect, just a little…Arthur’s other hand slid down the line of Merlin’s back and he threw his head back and came. 

 

“Absolute favourite client,” Morgana said from very far away.

 

“He’s mine,” Arthur growled out close to Merlin’s ear but his fingers were still stroking Merlin’s spine so the satisfied man didn’t bother to comment. 

 

**The End**


End file.
